Blake River
by Chance.Faust.8571
Summary: Spoliers for Series 6.     My name is Zara Pond I am more commonly known as Blake River. And this is the story of my life as a time traveller under a secret identity. Doctor/OC. Amy/Rory. River/OC later on
1. Beast Below

_**Blake River**_

**_By I Heart Thunderstorms_**

**This is my first ever Doctor Who story. And I have also had this idea for a while and began to write it during last lesson Maths. It is basically if Amy and Rory had twin girls instead of just Melody. Zara is there youngest daughter what if she meets a younger version of her mother and starts travelling with her and the Doctor. What if she starts to develop strong feelings for her mothers best friend. What happens when she meets the younger version of her dad and her older sister River. Will she let them know she is there daughter or will she keep the secret to herself. Follow Zara Pond or Blake River through the fifth and part of the sixth series. **

**I think this is a original idea. I am not sure, if it is not I am sorry if it is anybody's**

**Zara/Blake looks like Elizabeth Gilles. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? Any advice on how I could improve? Is it a good idea? All constructive criticism is welcome.**

()()()

My name is Zara Pond I am more commonly known as Blake River. And this is the story of my life as a time traveller under a secret identity.

The Beast Below

Starship UK. My new home. I grabbed my backpack and sat down in one of the red seating areas. I was waiting for some people in particular. My mother and my mothers best friend. Apparently according to my mum it is important that I meet them on Starship UK. I looked around the busy market place and noticed a little girl sitting by herself crying. I thought it was strange that everybody was passing by and not stopping to notice the little girl crying to herself. Surely at least one person would stop and ask her if everything was okay. I was about to get up to talk to her when I recognised a voice talking. I looked around and spotted the people I needed to speak to. Amelia Pond and the Doctor. Amelia or as I know her as mum looked much younger then she does now. It was like I had stepped into one of her photo albums. The Doctor looked the same as always. Wearing his ever so cool bow tie. I remember every birthday up to date he had bought me a bow tie of my own a few occasions a fez. But seriously fez's are super awesome. I noticed that the little girl had gone while I was off in my own little world. I would look around Starship UK for a while before I introduced myself to them. According to certain people I am a daddy's girl where as Melody prefers mum. Which I still do not understand. Dad normally becomes overprotective when I hang around with the Doctor. As if he is trying to protect me from something, normally mum and dad would have fights over it. Mum usually says that he can not change the future. And then dad says that he can die trying. It is all very confusing. Anyway back to Starship UK. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and began walking towards nowhere in particular. I should introduce myself. My full name is Zara Nina Pond. I am nineteen years old. I have long curly brown hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and my height of 5 foot seven. I am more mature then my older sister. While she preferred activities such as

jumping off cliffs, going off in a forest by herself and swimming with sharks while growing up I enjoyed to watch DVD's, swimming and reading up on adventures in story books. Hoping that one day I could be a explorer. Mum and dad never understood why me, the quiet one enjoyed historical sites wanted a job that was full of danger, adventure and daredevil experiences. And Melody, the back chatting, adventure loving, bad girl one wanted to be a archaeologist. A job filled looking at boring old sites and hanging around examining boring artefacts all day. As I ran down multiple of streets I realised something. The creepy smiling guys in the booths were completely clean. The rest of the starship was dirty except the booths. Like people were scared to touch them. Maybe I should try and find the doctor now.

()()()

I snuck into the 'Tower of London' ninja style. Ninjas were one of my favourite characters in the novels I read as a child. I often used to play Ninja v Assassin with Melody when we were much younger. Me playing the ninja. They seemed to be arguing about something. I passed by a shiny surface and looked into it. I needed to make sure that I looked nothing like my parents. My normally brown curly hair was tied up in I a French plait (I had received my hair colour from Grandma Shelley Williams). My light blue eyes looked exactly like my fathers. I walked over to them hearing the Doctor shout at my mum. It was quite scary actually. It was like that time when I was ten. We all went out hiking with the Doctor (One of the days he visited us. To see if everyone was okay) and I 'accidentally' got sperated from the group. And everyone was shouting at me for wandering off. Mum then went over to the lady grabbed her hand and pushed it down on one of the buttons. I felt the ground beneath my feet shake. I ran up to the Doctor and mum. It was going to be weird talking to them. Since I am somebody from there future. But I remember getting told not to reveal who I am before the time is right. "Hey"I said, " I am Blake Rivers. I was just wondering if you know where I am?", I lied through my teeth to them. Hoping that they would believe me. I am the universe's worst liar and that is saying something since on the planet Rosader the inhabitants the Prasoder's can not lie since lieing causes instant death. They just looked at me like I had grown another head. I just simply smiled at them waiting to hear there answer. Finally after a awkward minute of silence mum said, "Star Ship UK. The tower of London". I just stared back at them when they started to walk away talking amongst themselves. "Hello" I shouted from behind the, "Your just going to leave a innocent teenager in a place where she has no idea is. Let me come with you. You can adopt me" I said to them flashing my poor attempt at puppy dog eyes. The Doctor spoke up and said, "No sorry. We don't take extra passengers".

I just gave them a sad expression while saying, "Why not. I know we have just met and all. But I really need to get off this ship".

They just looked at each other and he then said, "We could take you back home if you want"

I nodded as he motioned for me to follow him and mum. I knew that this was probably one of the most stupid things I had done in my life. But I knew I could trust them. I followed them to the TARDIS. I had not seen it up close for over three years. For some reason the Doctor had stopped visiting us. As we looked back around Starship UK, I was sure I heard a faint phone ringing. Mum and the Doctor heard it as well and opened the Tardis door. As I walked inside behind them I put a shocked expression on my face. Even though I had been in this time machine more then enough times I still found it glamours. As mum picked up the phone I heard her and the Doctor talk as I walked around the time machine. I heard snippets of the conversations. I heard Winston Churchill, Britain and prime minster. Mum handed the phone over to the Doctor. As I went back to looking around the room. After about a minute later he put the phone down and turned to me he then said with a grin on his face, "Well Blake, we will be making a little stop first!"

**A/N: Please review and give me some advice. Should I continue? Is it good? Where can I improve? Also if you do not like my story please can you not flame me. I am only young and I write fanficton for fun.**


	2. Victory Of The Daleks

_**Blake River**_

**_By I Heart Thunderstorms_**

_**A big thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far. It really means a lot. Please keep reviewing.**_

**()()()**

Victory Of The Daleks

I walked out of the TARDIS with mum and Doctor. To find soldiers pointing guns at us. Great way to start my adventures. Standing at gun point with angry soldiers. I slowly raised my hands and looked down at my green all star converse. I raised my head as I heard a voice talk to us. It was a man that I had seen in school textbooks often enough. Winston Churchill, and Mr. Addis says I am bad at History. I recognised a British prime minster on spot. He looked exactly like his pictures. I waved to him. And I used to think mum and dad over exaggerated travelling with the Doctor. But in reality it was amazing. OK, calm down Zara. The Doctor introduced us to him. Great, I am now known as Blake. I couldn't think of a better name then Blake Rivers. At least the River part maked sense since it is something to do with water. Also I heard that Blake means darkness and Zara means eastern brightness. So is suppose that makes sense as well. I followed them all out of the room. I heard mum ask if we were in the cabinet of war rooms. I shouldn't complain. I am with Winston Churchill. Only if I was still studying, I could of totally aced the World War Two exam. Churchill then complained to the Doctor that he was late. I just gave them a quick smile and began to take in my surroundings. It was amazing, sure mum and dad told me stories but this was better then anything in the world. We all walked into the elevator as he explained to the Doctor how hard it has been. As soon as the doors opened we followed Churchill onto the roof where lots of sand bags were situated. Churchill then introduced us to a professor, well when I say us I mean the Doctor. I looked up to the sky, as I realized we were in the middle of a air raid. Was he totally insane. He is going to get us all killed especially since a bomb had just landed near us. The professor shouted, "Now on my order. Fire". And as soon as he said that, laser started to shoot up from somewhere near us. It sounded almost alien. We followed the Doctor as he ran up a ladder and stopped as he saw this weird looking robot creature. I know this is probably going to sound insane. But it looked like it would shoot me on sight. Like it was bred to kill me. I felt like this was what hate looked like. I shook the thoughts from my head as the Doctor started to talk to the thing. The Professor introduced them as his Ironsides. I kept staring at the thing when I heard the Doctor ask for the blueprints for these Ironsides. As we walked down the hallway to Churchill's office. I could not help but agree with the Doctor. These 'Ironsides' reminded me of a creature from one of my mum's stories. She called them 'Hate'. And told me and Melody to never trust one. Not even if our lived depended on it. The similarities between the professors 'Ironsides' and mum's 'Hate' were uncanny. As soon as we walked into his office, I could not help but feel a smile form on my face. I heard the Doctor call them Daleks. For some reason it seemed to fit them perfectly. He showed us the blueprints for the Daleks. They were aliens, defently aliens. The Doctor then asked mum and me about a supposed invasion on Earth not long back. When there were planets in the sky. "Doctor, I am not from Amy's time remember". It felt weird saying mum's first name. I suppose I was going to have to get used to this. Mum walked over to one of the Dalek/Ironside/Hate creature things and asked if it was dangerous. Doctor the made this short speech on how he was going to prove that these things were alien. He walked up to the professor and asked with extreme sarcasm to tell him about these things. I looked at the stuff scattered around the room as they got in a conversation I was half listening to. A 'thing' came up to the Doctor and asked if he wanted any tea, which resulted in him just yelling at it. Then something changed within the creature. Soldiers came in for back up but they just got shot with the laser. I knew these Daleks were evil. Okay Zara, focus on staying alive right now. The Daleks started shouting, "VICTORY"as they disappeared. The Doctor just then ran off probably going to try and find a way to defeat the Daleks. Mum took off after the Doctor and I shortly followed her. He hugged mum and me before he left. Which was really weird since he had just met me.

()()()

I was sitting bored out of my mind whistling a very random tune as the Doctor ran in and punched the professor in the face. Apparently the professor was a bomb. The Doctor then had a idea he asked him to tell us about his life in Scotland. He started to tell us about his life. I looked down at him. In the middle of his metal chest there was a circle with parts of it going red. He started to tell us about a girl he fancied called Dorabella. The Doctor just laughed at this name. As he started to explain her the pieces of the circle started to go down. The Doctor then kissed mum on the forehead and gave me a hug. As we walked back down the corridor and into the TARDIS. The Doctor and Amy looked at each other with a smile on there faces like they were sharing a secret. They then turned to me and said together, "Well Blake, we were just wondering if you would like to go home now?" I just sighed. There was no way they could take me home. They would then find out the future and mess it all up. They then continued to say, "Or, we could go on a little adventure. Get to know you more?" I smiled like it was Christmas day. Travel with the Doctor and mum in the TARDIS. This was going to be epic.

**A/N: This was just a quick chapter. This is also one of my faveoutite episodes. Please Review!**


	3. Time Of Angels

Blake River

Chapter 3

I have not updated since the 27th June, over a month ago. But I promise I will try and update it more often. So yeah, Please read, enjoy and review.

Time Of Angels!

I stood next to a display case as the Doctor walked around this museum looking church occasionally stopped to stare at some of the artefacts while saying stuff like 'Wrong', 'Mine' and 'Mostly Right'. I ran a hand through my messy curls while saying, "Doctor, no offence but why are we here?"

I took a glance at the Doctor over my shoulder who looked at me like I had asked the most idiotic question in the universe. "Blake, this is how I keep score. Oh, that's mine". I watched him examine another item in the display cases. He then turned to another case and started to look interested. I looked over to mum who looked bored out of her mind. We both walked over to the display case the Doctor was examining. It was a very rusty looking box with some kind of weird language carved into it. Even with reading the amount of books I have it made no sense it did look a bit like Old Galafrien, Mel would know since she is fascinated with Galafray. Dad would never let me read anything about it always saying Spoilers. The most hated word in the English vocabulary. He started talking about how it was a Home Box. He started to explain about the Old Galafrien writing and how it could form empires. I heard mum then ask, "So, what does it say?"

He just responded looking up at us with, "Hello sweety".

And before mum and myself could respond to him he kicked the display open and grabbed the Home Box. As soon as he did that sirens began to ring throughout the room. And I was pretty sure that security guards were on there way. As soon as the security guards came into view we all ran towards the blue box and closed the door behind us. As soon as we got into the Tardis the Doctor wired the Home Box up to the Tardis and a video began to play on the small screen. It was of a women winking to the camera. She looks a bit like Mel but looks like she has aged twenty years. Did he just say Doctor Song. This is getting freaky, Mel was in a university studying to get a PHD, her nickname as kids was River Song, and even the voice sounds like Mel. Wait, we are going to see Mel. Yep, this is Melody my older twin sister by seven minutes. When the Tardis stopped moving she looked over at me and winked. She was always better at flying the Tardis the me, I would always end up landing her in mid air. He then said, "Come along Pond, Blake, lets have a look".

Mum then asked Mel, "So how is it you can fly the Tardis"

She just replied with, "I had a lesson from the very best, shame you were busy that day Doctor".

I still think it is unfair she gets to fly the TARDIS, without being suspected. Well, if I did fly the TARDIS I would probably take us to a cliff collapsing then we would all go to our deaths. It took eight tests just to get my driving license.

I walked out the Tardis with Melody when the Doctor shut the doors behind us.

"So Melody Pond, how are you doing in the future?".

"Why so formal Zara? Travelling in time and space now. Running away from home, this is certainly not the little bookworm sister I have" she asked me.

"I am not running Mel, I call it escaping. Well, I am the explorer out of us. I couldn't turn down an opportunity to get to know Mum and Dad before we came along" I replied sharply.

"You know you can not tell them until the time is right. I am not going to stop you. Lets just say your entire future comes down to what happens right now travelling. And as you can see, you have developed feelings for the Doctor already", she replied placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I do not have these 'feelings' for the Doctor and just please tell me what happens to me in the future"

"Remember I am your older sister, so I can read you like a book. Spoilers", she replied. I officially hate that word as she just laughed at my face expression. I was about to reply to her when the Doctor and Mum came out of the Tardis. Doctor then looked at me and said, "Blake, we are so sorry we left you outside, I kind of forgot. Sorry". I just rolled my eyes at him as Mum asked, "Doctor, aren't you going to introduce us?"

The Doctor just looked at all of us and said, "Right, Professor River Song, Amy Pond and Blake River"

"Oh, I'm going to be a professor one day. How exciting. Spoilers", she just looked back at me with a smile on her face.

She is still the same annoying Melody. She began to talk to mum about how the Doctor, when she turned to the Doctor and said, "There is a thing on the belly of that ship, that can never die", she then turned back to the crash site and said, "Now he is listening". She then took out a communicator and began talking into it. After she finished with that she took out a old battered blue diary that looked like the one she received on our sixteenth birthday. The day the Doctor stopped visiting us. It was the diary we used to use when we used to explore by ourselves. When I was going ask her why we are here four tornado shaped things appeared leaving four men with guns behind. After they began talking Mel turned to the Doctor and said, "What do you know of the weeping angels?"

**Sorry it is not long. And sorry for not updating sooner. I will hopefully update it by next week! Or the weekend. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Time Of Angels 2

Blake Rivers

Chapter 4

As promised Part 2

Thank You to everybody who has reviewed so far!

I do not own Doctor Who!

Please Read, Enjoy and Review!

Time Of Angels Part 2

We followed the soldiers into the tomb they were talking about earlier. We then arrived at a huge cave. They started to explain about the weeping angels when Melody called the Doctor and Father Octavian. Me and mum followed the Doctor into this trailer looking box. Mel had changed into the army outfit and was showing a clip of what they were searching for. It was a statue covering its face with its hands. They then started to explain about how it was a statue while you were looking at it, until you turn your back. The Doctor, Melody and Father Octavian walked out of the trailer leaving me and mum to stare at the screen. I grabbed the hair band from my wrist and put my hair up into a pony tail as mum stuck her head out of the trailer door. I faintly heard Melody say, "Sweety, I need you.", probable to the Doctor.

I then heard mum reply, "Anybody need us two? Nobody?", she then walked back into the trailer and said to me, "Looks like it just us two".

We then turned to the angel on the screen. Its head was no longer in its hands. Mum then yelled, "Doctor Song, Did you have more then one clip of the angel?"

She then replied with, "No, only the four seconds".

Mum then turned back to me in the trailer with a confused look on her face. I looked back up at the screen to see the angel facing us with its hands out stretched out. We then looked at the time bar at the bottom of the video, it was the same seconds as before. We looked back up to see the angel closer to the screen. We then backed up from the screen a little bit to hear the doors closing behind us. I stood up as mum reached out to grab the screen remote. She turned the screen off, the screen went black but the image of the angel reappeared. She kept turning the screen off but the image returned each time. She then passed the remote to me and said, "Blake, turn the TV screen off". I took the remote off her and pressed the off button. As quickly as the screen went black, the angel appeared on the screen again. I placed the remote next to me as mum got closer to the screen. She went closer to the screen and said, "But, your just a recording, you can't move". I watched as she tried to unplug the cord that connected the screen to the electric supply. As soon as we looked up again the angels face was right up at the screen. We backed towards the door and called for the Doctor. We grabbed the handle for the door and tried to turn it but it was useless. The angel was closer to the screen as we backed up against the door calling for the Doctor. We tried the door again while calling for the Doctor. The angel appeared in the room with us. We began yelling for the Doctor again. We heard him call our names and bang on the trailer door. Mum told him that the angel was coming out of the television. He told us to keep looking at the angel and not to blink. We began screaming again. I looked at the angel. Mum began winking and I followed her pattern. If she dies now, I would never be born neither would Melody. I looked at the angels as Mum grabbed the remote from the shelf I placed it on earlier. She began hitting the off switch. The Doctor then explained, "Whatever takes the image of an angel is an angel". Mum then asked, "Doctor, what's it going to do to us?".

He just told us to keep looking at it, he then told us not to look at the eyes. So naturally me and mum stared at the eyes while Melody told us, "Whatever holds the image of an angel, is an angel". Mum then held up the remote and waited until the timer said 00:11:28:10 and pressed a button which froze the angel. The Doctor and Melody then came into the room. Melody then hugged me and mum and said, "You were both brilliant". Me and the Doctor then walked out of the room as an explosion went off somewhere. As he walked ahead I felt something in my eye, so naturally I rubbed my eye, but nothing was there. Oh well, probably my over active imagination. We began climbing down a rope ladder as we got handed flash lights. We were in the maze of the dead. There were statues everywhere. The Doctor then started to ramble about needles in a haystack. We walked up a ramp as I felt something in my eye again. Okay, this is seriously getting on my nerves. Just ignore anything that is not in your eye. I turned back to see Melody and Mum talking when Mel called me over. I heard mum ask, "What's a maze of the dead?".

I heard Mel reply with, "Oh its not as bad as it sounds, it's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. OK, that was fairly bad". I walked over to them as Mum was getting an injection. I am so not getting one of those. As soon as she finished she walked over to me and took out another needle and injected into my forearm. As soon as she finished I rubbed my arm and glared at her. She just laughed at my expression. I now officially hate older sisters. I then heard a gun fire as Doctor examined the statues. We followed the noise to see a soldier shoot randomly at a statue. Father Octavian then told off the soldier. The Doctor asked for his name and he said, "Bob". Bob is an awesome name. We began walking into the maze as they began talking. I heard Mel and Doctor talk about how something was wrong. I then realised what was wrong as soon as Mel and The Doctor did. The statues had one heads while the they Aplans had two. He then told us to stand in a corner and turn of our flash lights. He then turned off his and turned it back on. We all switched ours back on as the angels moved. We began to follow the Doctor as he said, "They are all angels, every one is an weeping angel".

The Weeping Angels killed the Aplans. The Doctor explained that this is an rescue mission. Bob then came on to the communicator and said that the Angel had snapped the other soldiers necks. He then went on to say that it had killed him to. The Doctor then told us to go to the ship wreckage. I looked over to mum to see her hand stuck on a piece of rock. I placed my hand there to saying, "There is no way your waiting by yourself".

She then said, "I can't move my hand, its stone, how about you".

I hesitantly tried to move my hand but some little voice in the back of my head told me not to. So I didn't. I looked up at her and said, "I can't". I began to have a mini panic attack as the Doctor came running up to us. We told him we can't move.

He then looked back at us and said, "Why not".

I looked down at my hand and realised it was stone I then looked over to Mum and saw that her hand was the same as mine. Mum said, "Look at our hands, there stone". He then shone the light in our faces and said, "You two looked in to the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?".

Mum than said, "We couldn't stop ourselves, we tried".

He then looked at us two and said, "Listen. It's messing with your heads. Your hands are not made of stone."

I then said, "They are, look at them."

He then replied with, "It's in your minds, I promise you two. You can move your hands. You two can let go."

Me and mum the said, "We can't, we have tried and we can't. They are stone!"

He then said, "The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light out, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it. So do it concentrate, move your hands."

We both replied with, "We can't", I could tell mum was getting frustrated.

He then said, "Then we are all going to die"

Mum then said, "You're not going to die."

I tried to focus. If mum dies now, Doctor won't have a future with the Mel. The Doctors flash light began flickering as he and Mum began to argue. He then apologised to us. We nodded our heads as mum turned to look at the Angels that were going to kill us. He then bit mum's hand and then my hand. I screamed out in pain as he pulled us behind him. We ran to where Melody and the soldiers were situated. The lights began turning off as they began to discuss tactics. The Doctor began to talk in the communicator with Angel Sacred Bob. The Doctor then asked if we trusted him. I nodded my head as he asked for Father Octavian's gun. He told us to jump on his signal. He began to make a big speech as he fired the gun at the light.

**So Blake looked into the eyes of an angel. Well as they say like Mother like Daughter. I have a link to what I think Blake looks like on my profile page.**

So please review and thank you for reading so far :)


	5. Flesh And Stone

**Blake Rivers**

**Chapter 5**

**Thank You To Everybody who has reviewed and read this story so far.**

**I do not own Doctor Who, even though I wish I did.**

**I am actually surprised how quick I am updating. It has probably got do to with watching the entire season five of Doctor Who...**

**Please Read, Enjoy and Review**

Flesh And Stone

As soon as the Doctor shot the gun I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and jumped. I felt myself landing on the floor and as soon as I did that I looked up. We were upside down and standing on top of the ship. I felt Melody help me up and give me a quick smile. Then the Doctor jumped down this hole. When I looked down, expecting to find the Doctor falling he was actually side ways. He told us to come down and that it was a corridor. I jumped down the hole finding myself standing next to the Doctor. Everyone quickly followed me. The Doctor and Melody began working on the doors. The lights were going out as the Angels began climbing into the corridor. The Doctor began talking to talk to mum as I felt myself saying, "Ten". I swear down on my life that I heard mum say the exact same as me at the same time. It was probably just a coincidence. But for some reason its getting harder to remember what I said. As soon as the Doctor turned the lights out the soldiers began shooting at the Weeping Angels. Mum opened the door and everyone ran towards it. We began running through these corridors as we reached this weird control room. As soon as everyone got into the room we shut the doors behind us. The day we do running I wear normal shoes. I watched the handles on doors move. The Angels must want to get to us pretty bad. Father Octavian magnetized the door, it stopped for about three seconds until it started to move again. But the movements of the handles began to slow down. The handles of the other doors in the room began to move as some other soldiers placed the magnets onto them. Father Octavian asked the Doctor how minutes we had.

The Doctor said, "Five minutes, max"

"Nine", me and mum said at the same time

"No, Five", the Doctor replied looking up at me and mum.

"Five, that's what we said", mum replied looking back at the Doctor

"He then looked back at us and said, "Why, did you say nine?"

Nine? When did we say nine. He must be getting old or something. Everyone then started to get weird talking about this weird thing that could help us get out. The Doctor then opened this clamps up, which lifted a screen to reveal a forest.

"Eight", me and mum said together again.

The Doctor then walked out into the forest and said something about TreeBorgs.

He then came up to us and said, "Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond and Blake Rivers?"

"Seven", me and mum replied together.

"Seven?", Doctor asked us two.

"Sorry, what are you talking about?", I replied.

"You, two said seven", he said to us.

"No we didn't", mum replied to him

"Yes, you two did.", Mel replied looking at the two of us.

I heard Father Octavian talk about a Primary Flight Deck, as the Doctor stared at me and Mum in the eyes. Angel Sacred Bob began talking on the communicators again, causing the Doctor to stop examining us. We followed him to the comfy chairs as he sat down. He looked like one of those Bond villains from the films dad used to make us watch on Easter Sunday. I heard Angel Sacred Bob talk about how the Angels were feasting. The Doctor then told us he made him say comfy chairs.

Me and mum replied with, "Six"

He then jumped up from the comfy char and say to Angel Sacred Bob, "OK, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Blake and Amy?"

He responded with, "There is something in there eye's"

The Doctor replied with, "What's in there eye's?"

Angel Sacred Bob then said, "We are."

I heard mum ask The Doctor, "What's he talking about?"

"Doctor, we are five." I told him, but the ending word of my sentence was spoken in perfect unison with mum, "I mean fine", I corrected myself.

"You're counting", I heard Melody say to us

The Doctor then looked at us in the eye again and said, "You two are counting down. You have been for a couple of minutes."

I looked down at the floor as mom asked, "Why?"

he then responded with, I don't know."

"Doctor, what are me and Amy counting down to", I asked him

"I don't know.", he responded in the same tone.

Angel Sacred Bob then came back onto the communicator and said, "We shall take them. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space."

I zoned out what the Doctor said next. I think now is the perfect time to have a mini panic attack.

A horrible screeching pulled me from my thoughts. According to Angel Sacred Bob the Angels were laughing at us. The Doctor began looking at a wall were a yellow crack was. Mum said something about when she was a little girl. I heard Father Octavian shout at us to come into the forest. I began walking with Melody, mum and the other soldiers when I felt dizzy and sick. Like I was about to faint and vomit at the same time. It was worse then the after mornings from Mel's parties she used to throw when mum and dad were travelling with the Doctor. I heard Melody call mine and mum's name but it was all fuzzy. I felt my vision go all blurry. Melody came up to me and mum. As I looked over to mum I realised she looked bad. I tried to ignore how I felt as Mel asked us what was wrong.

"Four", me and mum said in perfect unison again. I felt like I was about to fall any second. As soon as mum sat down, Mel pulled me over to sit next to her. My vision was going all horrible. I felt like my mind was about to explode. I felt myself lieing down on the floor next to mum. I felt like something was scraping the inside of my head and there is this noise a screeching like the Angel laughing from the control room. I faintly heard Melody ask for a Med-Scanner. I felt somebody probably a soldier placed a band around my arm as I watched Melody do the same with mum. The screeching noise seemed to get louder every passing second. I felt the Doctor come up to me and mum. I heard the Doctor ask what was wrong with us. He snatched the scanner out of Mel's hand and mine out of the soldiers hand. I heard mum ask what was wrong with us. As Melody tried to reassure us that nothing was wrong the Doctor told us we were dying. I heard the Doctor ramble on about saying, "They stared at the Angel, they looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long.", A soldier then shouted something about an Angel.

He ignored them and said, "They watched an Angel climb out of the screen, they stared at the Angel, and, and..."

"The image of an Angel _is_ an Angel", I said my voice was probably sounding weak right now.

He then said, "A living mental image in a living human mind. We stare at them to stop them getting any closer, we do not even blink, and that is exactly what they want, because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There is an Angel in there minds!"

"Three", me and mum said again in perfect unison.

Mum then said, "Doctor, it's coming, I can feel it. We are going to die!"

Doctor then said, "Please just shut up, I'm thinking, now counting what's that about? Bob why are they making them count?"

Angel Sacred Bob just replied it's fun. I heard the Doctor throw his communicator at one of the trees.

Mum then asked him what was happening to us.

The Doctor said calmly said, "Inside of yours and Blake's head, in the vision centres of your brains, there is an Angel. It is like there is a virtual screen inside your minds, and the Angel is climbing out of it and it is coming...to shut you two off."

The screeching inside my mind started to get louder as I felt my vision start to grow even more blurry. As the Doctor made this big speech Melody said, "Doctor, they have seconds."

the Doctor then said, "Amy, Blake close your eyes."

"No", I said to him, "I don't want to."

He then got down to mine and mum's level and said, "Good, because that is not you, that's the Angel inside you, it is afraid! Go on Blake, Amelia close your eyes."

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as the screeching got further away. I heard the beeping out what was probably the Med-Scanner.

I heard Melody say, "They are normalising. You did it."

I heard the soldiers say that the Angels were coming closer.

I was sat next to mum as they performed a scan on us. According to Melody it was still dangerous to move us. The Doctor then said we could not open our eyes. Father Octavian then said we had to keep moving. The Doctor then told the remain soldiers to keep an eye on us and if anything happened to us. He would hold them responsible. Melody give me a hug while whispering to me, "Zara, don't you dare open your eyes. Oh, I swear I will kill you myself. Now stay safe, make sure mum's eyes are closed and keep your eyes closed". She then stood up and moved away. The Doctor then squeezed in between us and said, "You two will be safer here. We can't protect both of you on the move. I will be back for both of you as soon as I can, I promise. Now don not let those girls open there eyes. Amy, Blake see you two later." he then touched my head as mum said,

"Yeah, Later."

I then felt somebody take my hand in there's and hold it with somebody else's. "Blake, you need to start trusting us with your secrets. Just remember what I told you the last time I saw you. Amy, you need to start trusting me, it has never been so important.", The Doctor and Mum then started to talk to each other. After there conversation. He let go of my hand and said, "You two need to look after each other.", the Doctor then probably went to join Melody and Father Octavian. It was boring so after some time we started to make conversation with the soldiers. When they told us that the Angels were ripping the trees apart and the lights were going out. I felt mum stand up pulling me with her. The soldiers then said the Angels were gone. Mum then started to talk about opening her eyes. But she wouldn't, the Doctor told her not to. She obviously opened her eyes because she started to talk about whatever was there. She then brought me down to the floor with her. I remembered the Doctor joined our hands together. One of the soldiers named Marco sent a soldier named Pedro to look at the crack even though he had just sent two Crispin and Phillip, I think they were called. But this soldier told us he did not know who mum was talking about. Marco decided he wanted to go and see what was happening. He handed us me a spare communicator and as soon as we started talking to him, the line went dead. I then heard the Doctor on the communicator. The Doctor told us that we had to walk to the other side of the forest to him. He then told me to turn on the spot. He then told us, "If the communicator sounds like my screwdriver you two are facing the right way. Follow the sound." mum gripped my hand tighter as the Doctor explained to us if the time energy catches to us our entire existent will be forgotten. He then told us that the forest is full of Angels and we would have to walk like we would see. The communicator started to beep as the Doctor explained that there was Angels were around us. He then said we had to walk like we could see. Mum went first as I followed her while having a mini panic attack. There was no way were going to survive this. Is suddenly felt myself getting dragged to the floor as the communicator dropped out of my hand. This was it, if mum dies right now I would not have been born neither would Melody. She would just vanish. As I tried to feel for the communicator I felt myself falling. I heard Melody tell us that everything was going to be alright and that she had teleported us. I kept my eyes closed as Melody held me and Mum in a hug. The Doctor started talking to Angel Sacred Bob about time. Melody took my hand and placed it on a cold bar. She then said, "Don't you let go." I held on as I felt myself hanging upside down.

()()()

I felt my eyes adjusting to the light as I felt my body aching. We had managed to climb out but I and probably mum had to do it with our eyes closed. I then turned to stand next to Mel as she whispered, "You did not have to climb out with your eyes closed Zara. But I will see you again soon. I am glad your alive." I just nodded as the Doctor came up to her. They got in a conversation as mum walked up to her. She got beamed up to her prison ship as we walked back to the Tardis. As soon as we got in, Mum said she wanted to go home to show him something. So as soon as we landed I told him I would stay inside. After a little while they returned back in the Tardis. From what I heard mum had kissed the Doctor. For some reason I felt disgusted at the thought. Since she was basically cheating on dad but also because she had kissed him. It felt like when that old woman got the last Harry Potter 8 book from the shelf. I went back into my room as I felt the Tardis flying. Maybe I will work out why I feel like that soon or maybe I could read about it in a book. Or I could type it up on Google.

**So yeah, Flesh and Stone is completed. This is probably my longest chapter four and a half pages. I will probably spell check, proof read and post it in the morning or afternoon because it is now half twelve in the morning. So, yeah please review and tell me what you think of it so far.**


End file.
